Common energy sources include nuclear fuel, fossil fuel, solar rays, and wind. Use of each of these energy sources presents well-known drawbacks. For example, the conversion of nuclear fuel to energy requires sophisticated technology and rare raw materials. Fossil fuels, while more accessible than nuclear fuels, present environmental risks associated with drilling, extraction, and spillage. Wind and solar power are weather-dependent and highly-resource demanding for their return in usable energy. As the human population increases, the demand for energy likewise increases as well as energy costs. Consequently, a need exists for new, inexpensive, and reasonably accessible energy sources.
The present invention solves one or more of these problems.